Heaven's Guidance
by SunKissedHyperAttack
Summary: Reese was born a half vampire, half human. She agrees to help the Cullens with Renesmee, who is also a half and half. But when things take a turn for the worst, can she decide who her real family is? Starts at the end of Breaking Dawn. R&R please!
1. Renesmee

As I raced through the forest, I never knew that within seconds I would run into the biggest problem in my life. All I knew is that I needed to follow this girl and her husband. They had two other vampires with them, one of them was a haft like me, and the other was a complete vampire.

The girl, Alice, finally broke the silence as she looked back at me. "You coming? We have to hurry!"

I gawked at her for a few seconds as her husband, I believe his name was Jasper, came up from behind me, and he took his spot beside Alice.

Then I was aware of the people running beside me as well. Nahuel was the haft like me I was talking about before, well his aunt, Huilen, was beside him, her skin a glistening white.

I felt out of place. I was a peachy kind of white, and I had hair as black as pitch that was only down to the bottom of my elfin like ears. And because I was shorter then Alice herself, I really did look like an elf. I was the size of a small eight-year-old, but my mind was that of a grown adults.

I ran faster, passing Nahuel and Huilen, until I was passing Jasper and Alice. My eyes were locked on the trees as they whipped past me. I glanced behind me, and I could see Jasper and Alice's hands lock together like a chain. Alice gave me a bright smile, and she and Jasper accelerated until they were in front of me again.

But I still wasn't sure of what was happening. I only knew I had to follow these people, these strange vegetarian vampires. I wasn't even sure that Huilen and Nahuel knew what was happening.

And as we ran, my thoughts began to drift back to my childhood. My father was a nice man, and my human mother, I had killed her when I was born. I looked just like my mother, according to him, but everything changed one day.

It had been a normal day, and I was waiting for him to come back from a appointment, but he never came. I wandered around the city until I found a box that I could sleep in. I've been sleeping in that box ever since.

My thoughts then drifted to another time, a few days back. I was sleeping in my box, but then Alice came. She woke me up from my slumber, and she took my hand. She told me that there was someone else like me, back where she had came from. So, knowing that things couldn't get worst, I followed her until me met up with Jasper, Nahuel and Huilen. Then, from that point, we began running to Forks Washington.

Finally, Alice and Jasper slowed to a walking pace. Nahuel and Huilen did too, but I skittered to a sudden stop.

"We're here." Alice told us in a quiet, monotone voice. "Stay quiet, and don't do _anything _brash."

* * *

Yes, I do realize that "haft" is not a word, thanks to a review. **I'M SORRY THAT IT IS EVERYWHERE IN THE STORY, BUT I CAN'T CHANGE IT. I'LL START SAYING "HALF" IT MAKES YOU ALL FEEL BETTER. AND BESIDES, I WAS HAFT BRAIN DEAD WHEN I MADE MOST OF THIS STORY UP BECAUSE IT WAS ALL EITHER IN THE MORNING, OR AT NIGHT OR RIGHT BEFORE MY AFTERNOON NAP, SO THERE. :P ;)**

I'M SORRY, YET AGAIN, AND BECAUSE OF A CERTAIN REVIEW, I NOW KNOW THAT.  
THNX!! 


	2. New Home

I could suddenly hear a voice, a male voice, talking. "Not unique. Certainly rare, but not one of a kind." it said.

Alice nodded quickly. "The outcome looks good." she murmured to Jasper.

"What outcome?" I whispered.

Jasper gave me a stern look, so I quickly shoed away, and I didn't say anything more.

"Not one of a kind?" another, deeper male voice asked, confused.

"I'll show you." the first male voice clarified. "Alice, please."

There were many very murmured "Alice"'s coming from in front of the trees. Alice bonded forward, and she disappeared beyond them. Nahuel and Huilen followed her with quick strides. I stared up at Jasper as he put his hand on my shoulder, and he lightly pushed me forward.

We past the trees, until we were in a clearing. There, two sides were formed. One of them, had dark cloaks on, and all of the vampires were staring at me and Nahuel. The second side, the one on my right, had vampires, and many vampires. But one of them stood out to me.

She was pale, and she had long dark colored hair. And she was holding a baby. A haft and haft baby! I staggered back, wondering why I was here. My stagger was caught by Jasper, who still had his hand on my shoulder. My breathed became heavy as we both walked out, farther into the clearing. The haft and haft still didn't leave my gaze until we were beside Nahuel and Huilen.

But there were other vampires beside us too. One of them was blond haired, like Jasper, but he had a more serious look on his face. The other one, besides the haft and haft and the brunette one, had bronze hair, and as he started to speak, I knew he had been the one that had said that the haft and haft wasn't one of a kind.

I looked around at the insane amount of vampires here. The only ones that didn't seem to be tensed and ready for battle were, me, Jasper, Nahuel and Alice.

"Edward," the deep voiced male, the one at the point of the cloaked formation, said. "This is quite a surprise."

"Indeed, Aro." Edward replied smoothly. "But they are here to claim to you there stories."

Aro's eyes shifted to Nahuel. "Please speak."

I had the instinct to run. I wanted to run away from the cloaked guy who was telling Nahuel to speak. I wanted to bolt away from this scene so I could hopefully escape a doomed death.

Nahuel quickly told his story after he introduced himself. His English was accented strongly, but at least Aro understood. After Nahuel finished, Aro's intense gaze came to stare at me.

I looked away, scared that his gaze was going to do something to me. And that's when I saw the wolves. The giant, hoarse sized wolves that looked like they were ready to eat everyone. I wanted to scream, but I kept my mouth shut. The wolves turned to look at me, there deep black eyes gleaming. A tan wolf, stared at me with different eyes though. I felt courage suddenly, so I looked back at Aro.

"Speak, young one." Aro told me.

I gazed around once before I continued. "My name is Reese. I was born October thirty first, of two years ago."

There was a grumbled growl coming from Edward's throat, but everyone seemed to ignore it.

The cloaked vampires waited for me to continue. "I had a father, and I was living with him, for a time. I'm currently living in New York, New York."

"Interesting," another cloaked vampire said suddenly. "Very interesting."

"Marcus, let the girl speak." Aro said to him politely. "So, Reese. What happened to your father?"

"I'm not quite sure," I said quickly. "He just left one day. I'm not sure if he's even alive."

"Young Reese," Aro beseeched to me, but it wasn't really begging. It was more of a sugary murmur. "Do you believe that your kind should live?"

I was startled, and I gasped. The brunette vampire snarled, and Edward put his hand on her shoulder.

"Bella," he said cautiously.

Jasper's hand on my shoulder suddenly tightened, and a hiss escaped his lips. A tall and russet colored wolf growled.

I regained my courage again as I looked into the tan wolf's eyes. "Yes," I told Aro. "My kind should live. We blend in even better then normal vampires, anyway."

Aro seemed to smile, but I wasn't sure if his face would even let him; his frown was engraved deeply into his skin.

"There will be no fighting today, my friends." Aro said, as he turned his back to us. Nahuel smiled, and I squinted in confusion. Alice looked like she was ready to scream.

The cloaked figures turned and disappeared into the trees behind them. Jasper strode over to where Alice was. Edward turned his head to me, and smiled.

Alice suddenly laughed as the rest of the vampires didn't ease up. "There not coming back."

It was a few more seconds, but then numerous cheers and deafening howls filled that clearing.


	3. Rachel Related Problems

I stared like an idiot as Edward and Bella grasped each other into a hug. Many other couples kissed and hugged. Alice and Jasper got many hugs around well the blond vampire shook hands with Nahuel and Huilen.

I was still confused as the blond vampire came up to me. "My name is Carlisle." he said. "Thank you so much for helping." He took my hand and shook it.

"Uh, your welcome." I said back, though I wasn't sure at all of what to say.

Carlisle then bounded back to another vampire and gave her a long kiss. I blinked a few times, and I still wasn't sure of what to do.

Suddenly, something large tackled me throwing me to the ground. I gasped, and the air escaped my lungs. I opened my eyes, and saw that a giant, tan wolf was on top of me, its eyes gleaming, as if to say: _Hi! We won, we won! _

I yelped in surprise, and suddenly, I could hear some tinkling laughter. It was the kind of laughing that went with blond hair and pink bubble gum. I slowly sat up, and the giant wolf jumped off of me, but it didn't leave my side. Now, in my sight, was Edward, the brunette vampire Bella, and the little girl in there arms.

"Seth has taken quite a liking to you, Reese." Edward said teasingly.

"I can see that," I replied, laughing.

"Reese, we can't thank you enough for helping us save Renesmee." Bella said, her voice was surprisingly nice to hear.

"Well, your welcome." I told her politely.

What a strange family. A haft and haft as a daughter, a newborn vampire as a mother, and a vampire for a father.

"Hello, Reese." the little girl said cutely. "My name is Renesmee. You can call me Nessie."

I smiled back, hoping that I looked cute too. "You can call just me Reese."

* * *

After some time, the only people that were left were myself, Edward, Bella, a blond vampire named Rosalie, a dark haired vampire named Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Nessie, Carlisle's wife, Esme, and a guy named Jacob, who I guess is a "werewolf". We were all sitting around, and I had gone hunting earlier, and the Cullen family had asked me to come back for something.

"So," I said, breaking the awkward silence. "What's up?"

Carlisle took one look at my expression and smiled. "Reese, we realize that you have no family."

I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

Rosalie looked over at Emmett, and she smiled her blinding, ultra white smile.

"And we have also seen that Seth has been trying to make a friendship with you." Carlisle stated.

"And?" I asked, not knowing what he was coming to.

Edward laughed, and Alice giggled. Bella grabbed Edward's hand, and grinned at me.

"Okay. What are you guys hiding?!" I exclaimed, jumping out of my seat.

Emmett laughed. "We're not hiding anything."

"Nothing at all," Renesmee seconded.

Esme finally told me the truth, her eyes were soft, and caring. "Reese, we don't want you to be homeless anymore. We were wondering if you would join our family and take the family name."

The world seemed to stop in its tracks. I stared for a few seconds, not moving, not breathing, until I realized Esme's eyes had become worried.

"Just wait, guys. The reaction is being delayed." Alice laughed.

Suddenly I fell to my knees and let out a long scream of happiness. I fell backwards, and my head clunked against the wooden floor of the livingroom. Suddenly, my eye sight blurred, and all I saw was blackness.

* * *

"Carlisle, is she okay?" Esme's worried and frantic voice cried.

"She's fine. Just a minor bump on the head." Carlisle told his wife in a quiet, yet serious tone.

Emmett began laughing. "Oh boy. . . . This is better then the comedy network!"

Something thunked loudly, and Emmett cursed even louder.

My eyes fluttered open, I smiled. "I'm okay; it happens all the time."

"Oh thank heavens!" Esme squealed before she embraced me in a giant, tight hug. "I don't want my newest daughter to be hurt!"

Daughter. Ugh. That would take some getting used to.

Edward laughed, and I cocked my head.

Nessie grinned, and she walked over to me, and placed her hand on my cheek. I gasped as all of her memories played in my head like in a movie theater.

The first one was of Bella, blood was everywhere, and Renesmee was born. The second was of Jacob and her sitting on the front step. The third was of Rosalie brushing her long bronze curls; it felt very comforting. The fourth and final one was of when I came and told the cloaked vampires my story.

"So the cloaked vampires were bad?" I asked Renesmee softly.

"Kind of." she replied, taking her hand off my cheek.

I suddenly got a sick kind of feeling in my stomach, the kind of gut wrenching feeling that I only got when bad things were going to happen. That was my supernatural power; I knew whenever something bad was going to happen, and I knew when, how, why and where it was going to take place.

I let the feeling take over my body, and my mind began to show me a place. A very homy looking place. The kitchen was bright, and there was someone sitting in a wheelchair by the counter. Whoever it was, he or she was sobbing violently. It looked like a male with long black hair, though.

Suddenly, I was shocked back into the real world by someone shaking my shoulder violently.

"Reese? Reese!" Edward's voice was yelling at me.

I flopped around like a rag doll for a second, until I cut out of my daze. I gasped, and I looked up. Everyone was around me, and Nessie was in my lap. Alice was shaking her head at me, Jasper wore a worried look, Rosalie and Emmett were also staring at me. Carlisle was kneeling down beside me like Edward, though he was feeling my forehead. Bella was by Esme, who was standing up beside Carlisle.

"Reese, what was _that_?!" Edward blurted.

I shook my head, and broke out of his grasp as I stood up, though I still had Nessie in my arms. "Give me a few seconds," I panted.

Within seconds, the wave of the sick feeling came back, and I was thrown back into the world that I saw seconds ago. The person was sobbing, and repeating a name, over and over again, and with each time he said it, the sobbing got even worst. I waited for a few seconds until the name became very clear in my thoughts. Rachel. Rachel who? Who was this Rachel?


	4. Vampire Attack

I slowly began to regain my normal-ness. I shook my head, and everything was back to normal, though I was now sitting on the Cullen's couch, with Edward and Alice at my right side, and Bella and Nessie on my left side. Carlisle was standing in front of me, his hand on my forehead, yet again. Esme, Emmett and Rosalie were no where to be seen.

"Who's Rachel?!" I screamed.

Edward gave me a strange look. "Why?"

"Who's Rachel?!" I repeated.

Carlisle stepped out of my way as I flung myself off the couch. I whipped back around to face my new family. "Who's Rachael?!"

"I have a sister named Rachel," a new voice said.

I turned to face the newcomer to see Jacob, his hair was filled with raindrops, and his hands were on his hips.

"Jacob, where is she right now?!" I yelled.

"With Paul," he snorted.

The sick feeling slept over me again, and I only caught a glimpse of it this time. . . . there was no Paul mentioned in the man's sobbing.

"Where are they?" I asked, trying to be calmer.

Alice danced to my side. "Reese," she said soothingly.

"At the beach. . . . Why?" Jacob replied, strolling past me, and he took Renesmee into his arms. Nessie was staring at me, her eyes filled with fear.

"Okay. I may as well tell you everything now. I have a supernatural power. I can feel when bad things are going to happen."

"I can read minds." Edward said.

"I can see the future," Alice told me happily.

"Okay, so you know what I mean." I cut Jasper off just as he was about to say something. "Well, I know when, where and why these bad things happen, and I see them kind of like a vision. Well, I saw a man in a wheelchair sobbing and saying, 'Rachel . . . my Rachel . . .' over and over again."

Jacob's face paled. "My father's in a wheelchair. And I have a sister named Rachel."

Edward's face became serious. "Do these things all ways happen?"

"Yes!" I suddenly screamed. "Why do you think I'm freaking out?!"

Bella suddenly tensed. "What happened to Rachel?" she asked, her voice murmured.

"I didn't look that far into it." I told them breathlessly. "I need to get to La Push. Now."

Carlisle's face was soft, and caring. "There's a treaty line; you can't go over it."

Jacob snorted. "Whatever, Doc. I'll escort her there; Sam will have to get through me first to get at her."

"Come on!" I screamed at Jacob as I bolted out of the house, leaving the front door open behind me.

I ran quickly, and soon I was joined by a giant rustic wolf. I followed him impatiently as we bolted through the forest quickly, quicker then I had ever ran before. Soon, we came across a circle of werewolves. We cut through it quickly, and soon, I was flanked by another wolf. The tan one. I didn't care as we ran by a highway. Then, Jacob and the tan wolf stopped quickly. I didn't care what happened, so I turned my back on them, knowing that they were phasing. The air shivered, and I was surprised to hear a human voice.

"Come on," it said breathlessly. It was Jacob's, and he passed me with another boy who looked a lot like a younger Jacob. He smiled at me as we crossed the highway without being noticed.

"Seth," Jacob said. "Take her to my house, pronto."

I heard many pain filled howls in the distance. Jacob ran back in the direction of the howls.

"Wait!" I yelped as the sick feeling flew over me once again.

I saw a grey wolf trying to protect a girl from something. It howled, and a dark thing took the girl. A scream filled my head from my show.

"Seth!" I then yelled. "I know what's happening! Go back to the Cullens, and tell them to get there butts to La Push now!"

"Why?!" Seth shouted back at me as he began running in the direction of the many howls.

"_VAMPIRE ATTACK_!!!" I thundered so loud I thought that I had made myself deft.


	5. Blood Lust

I bolted so fast that I didn't even hear Seth's reply. I jumped across roads and I literally made holes in the ash vault every step I toke. As I got closer to a beach, I could hear screaming and howling. The moonlight reflected off of everything, and made the air tint with silver.

I leap over a parked car, and I saw the scene. The girl, who I assumed was Rachel, was screaming as something was biting her. The grey wolf was howling, and trying to peel the thing off of Rachel.

Ramming myself into the biting thing, both of us flew into the water with a giant splash. The thing didn't even bother to attack me back; it just swam back into the ocean faster then I had ever seen anything swim before.

My head broke the surface, and I could see Rachel whipping around with spasms of pain. She screamed, and I jumped back to shore, which was easy because I was only in hip high water. I kneeled beside her, and I glared at the wolf.

"You! Wolf! Tell Seth to _hurry with Carlisle_! _We've got a giant problem_!" I howled.

The wolf seemed to nod, and I whispered, "Oh Carlisle. Please hurry."

_Seth's Point Of View_

_EDWARD! COME ON! HURRY AND BRING CARLISLE! _I scream in my mind, and I howled.

_Please! Please, oh god, please hurry! _Paul bellowed.

_Paul, please try and calm down! _Sam commanded.

We could see the chaos from Paul's point of view. Reese, the girl I believe I've imprinted on, was shaking Rachel by her shoulders, yelling at her to stay with her. Rachel's skin was paling, and she was screaming in pain.

As I pushed myself forward, I was flanked by Carlisle and Alice. I ripped out another howl to signal to Reese that we were coming.

_Edward, come on! _I cried again as he and Carlisle began running beside me now. _Reese was right; there was a vampire attacking Rachel. She's with Rachel right now._

Edward repeated my statement to Carlisle, who nodded.

"That's the best thing right now." he said, his voice cracking with pain.

As we neared the beach, we could start to here something. It was either screaming, or moaning, I wasn't sure. Edward cried out in anguish.

"No! Reese!" he screamed.

We got to where they were, and in the silvery moonlight, I could see Reese bending over Rachel, her mouth at Rachel's neck.

* * *

CLIFF HANGER!! MWHAHAHA!!  
Sorry this one is so short; I'm going to type up the next chapter right now! You may be wondering why I have five Chapters already; well it's because I'm new at this and I already had all of that typed up, I just had to upload it onto here and devide the Chapters into Chapters.


	6. Reese The Murder

Inspriational songs for this Chapter (I didn't listen to any music when I made the other Chapters) :  
Stand my Ground - Within Temptation  
Hand of Sorrow - Within Temptation  
Our Solemn Hour - Within Temptation

* * *

_Reese's Point Of View_

The liquid ran into my mouth like a river. I quickly drank, and when I couldn't taste anymore venom, I went to pull away, but the frenzy had already started–It was to late. I began automatically wanting more, and suddenly, I was pulled away, and I gasped for air. Edward was holding me back, at least five feet away from Rachel, and Carlisle was bending over her.

I suddenly knew what I had done; I had killed her.

"No." I murmured, and I ripped out of Edward's grasp.

I bolted back into the trees, and I could hear Edward's voice calling for me to come back.

_NO! NO, NO! _I screamed in my mind.

I was filled with many different emotions; pain, anger, blood lust, and most importantly, guilt. I had killed Jacob's sister. I'm a murder of someone who was very, ver close Renesmee's Jacob. I was a failure. I was a giant loser. A killer. A horrible murderer.

I screamed again in anguish as I passed by the Cullen house, with Rosalie and Bella calling for me.

But I didn't listen. I just kept running. I needed to get out of here, and get out of here now. I shook my head violently as I thought of my new family, and the image that kept coming to my head was Seth. Seth Clearwater, my new werewolf friend. And Jacob . . . he would come and hunt me down with the pack once he found out that I killed Rachel.

I screamed again as I leapt over a giant boulder, and I almost didn't make it over. I finally fell to my knees a few feet away from the rock. I clutched the grass, and my eyes began to water, spilling tears into a puddle below me. After a few minutes, I finally sobbed, my sob choking.

I had no clue were I was, but I really didn't care, either. I shook my head violently, hoping that I could stop crying, but it didn't work. My sobs echoed through the air, like a wolf's cry of pain.

I finally regained control of myself, and I stood up shakily. I looked around, and the moonlight was almost gone, and the sun was ready to raise. I knew I had to travel during day time if I wasn't going to risk being seen by one of the wolves, so I slowly began walking in the direction of the sunlight.

But then I swiftly turned around, and I looked up into the sky. There was one single star that shone bright in the pink-ish blue sky. I knew that star well. My father had told me to follow it whenever I got into trouble. So, following his advise, I began walking in the direction of which that star was pointing.

* * *

Sorry. I know it's short, but my next Chapter will be long--I promise!

* * *


	7. Imprint

* * *

I had been running for about an hour, and I was finally out of the Washington state; I was in Canada! I stopped running finally, and I looked around. Pine trees. Ugh. They smelled to . . . fresh.

I gazed around, and I laughed.

"There's no way they would have followed me to Canada. There dogs." I muttered to myself.

"Oh, so now your making fun of us?" a deep, husky voice asked.

Eek. So did not see that coming. I turned around slowly to see Jacob, Seth and three other boys standing there with there hands on there hips.

"What the heck?!" I screamed at them. "Your suppose to stay hidden! That's what happens in the movies!"

Jacob snorted, well the others, expect Seth, laughed at me. "Sorry, but this is no movie." he guffawed.

"Oh, go sell your fur on Ebay." I scoffed. "I don't want to hear it."

One of the other boys laughed again and said, "But we can't; Sam wouldn't let us."

I was suddenly confused. If they were going to kill me, why wouldn't they do it fast?!

"Your now probably wondering why we aren't about to kill you." another one of the boys said.

"You took the words right out of my head, mind reader." I told him, a tiny bit of acid in my tone.

"I'm no Edward," the boy laughed again, his laughed was loud, like a booming loud speaker.

"Anyways," Jacob continued. "We're not going to kill you."

_Yet. _I finished mentally in my mind.

"We can't," Jacob said, though his voice was hiding something. "For two reasons."

"What are they?" I asked softly, all of the sourness in my voice was gone.

"One, Rachel's fine. You drained the venom, kind of like what Edward did for Bella when she was human." Jacob admitted. "And two, Seth's imprinted on you, like I imprinted on Nessie."

"Wait . . . what?" I asked stupidly.

Jacob sighed impatiently. "Listen, when us werewolves imprint, it's because the person we imprint on has the best chance of making bigger, and better little werewolves."

"Like genetic over ride." I murmured.

"Exactly." Jacob said, smiling. "Your not so stupid after all."

Seth growled. "Shut up, Jacob."

The boy who had laughed at my "mind reader" comment sighed. "Seth, cool it."

"All of you just, be quiet for a second." I murmured, though my body was just about out of function.

Imprinted? Was that what I had felt when Seth had looked at me the first time we had met? That courage that his gaze seemed to give me? That warm fuzzy feeling? But this couldn't be happening to me . . . of all people. Really. Me?

Jacob and his friends waited for a bit, until I managed to get the mangled words out of my mouth. "Seth . . . . imprinted . . . me?"

"Imprinted _on _you." Seth corrected as he flashed a smile at me.

Oh boy. . . .

My world began spinning uncontrollably into blackness, until I had realized I had fainted.


	8. Alan My Father

"Reese?" a soft, yet kind voice asked me. "Are you awake?"

"What?!" I suddenly scream, and I launched myself onto my feet, and I looked around quickly.

Around me, were Seth, Alice, Jasper and Carlisle, and the rest of the werewolves were out of sight, or completely gone. I was laying in a bed, though I wasn't sure who's bed, but all I knew was that I was safe. I whipped my head around like a crazed maniac, looking for everyone.

"Carlisle, where am I?" I asked him.

"Back in Forks." Carlisle replied to me.

Alice giggled.

"Are you alright?" Seth asked. "You were breathing fine and everything when I picked you up and brought you back to Carlisle but then you–"

I cut him off. "I'm fine."

Jasper laughed at me.

Alice's eyes seemed to suddenly go blank. They were like a dolls; vacant and wide. Jasper grabbed her by her shoulders, and kept her steady as she swayed.

"Alice!" he cried. "Alice!"

Alice didn't reply, all she was murmuring was, "Reese . . . . Reese. . . ."

I stared at her until she whipped out of her trance, and she grabbed me, and started to pull me out of the room.

"Reese, did you know a man by the name of Alan?" she asked me over and over.

Finally the name clicked when she asked me the fourth time. We were downstairs now, and everyone–Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob, Nessie, Edward, Bella and Seth–was there, looking at us. I stopped automatically, and I gasped.

Alan.

Alan.

Alan.

I knew that name, Alan.

My friend, Alan.

My protector, Alan.

My father, Alan.

Edward gasped as he read my thoughts, and I dropped to my knees with the small breath of air I had sucked in was now gone. My mind was blank with blackness, and I wasn't even sure if I was alive, or dead. I wasn't sure if I could feel anything, and I wasn't sure if I was even there. The world seemed to fade to black as I sat there on the ground.

I could hear voices. Many voices. Some were screaming, "Reese!" Other's were screaming, "Alice! What did you see?!" and even some of them weren't saying anything; they were just gasping.

Even though voices seemed to fade away, until I could only say and think of one thing.

"Daddy." I murmured, so soft no one heard me.

Suddenly, Alice gasped again, and she was suddenly inverted in her vision again. And I was on my feet, literally dancing in excitement.

"Alice!" I cried. "When is he coming? Can I see him? Is he okay? Is he alright?! Please answer me!"

I suddenly screamed happily. Jasper and Edward laughed, well Rosalie and Emmett slipped out of the back door–Going hunting, probably. Esme and Carlisle held onto each other well Alice finally snapped out of her vision. She laughed her tinkling laugh.

"He's alright; he's going to be coming this month sometime. He has two other vampires with him, but there kind of fuzzy." Alice replied to my questions quickly.

"Ooh! I can't wait!" I yelled out.

Alice smiled again, and Carlisle chuckled.

* * *

I was bouncing off the walls all night. Alice had told the werewolves that if there were any passing vampires to lead them to our house. I had made sure that everything was spotless, and Emmett kept joking about how he was going to tell my father about Seth, my new "boyfriend".

But that was last thing from my mind.

I passed Esme whistling a tune. She grabbed my arm, and pulled my towards her gently. "Please. Come with me." she whispered.

I followed her into the backyard, and into the forest. We walked until finally, she stopped, and that's were I stopped too.

"Reese, you can't leave." Esme suddenly murmured before she collapsed into my arms.


	9. My Promise To Esme

I caught her so she wouldn't fall to the ground. "What on Earth are you talking about?" I asked her dumbly.

"Alice saw you leaving with them," Esme groaned into my shoulder.

"But I would never leave, Esme. You know that!" I exclaimed.

"Alice saw you leaving with them because _they were your real family_. You can't leave, Reese. Renesmee is happy with you here, Bella and Edward love you like there sister, and Jasper loves your happy emotions." Esme agonized.

"I wouldn't leave just because of–" I started, but then Esme cut me off again.

"Reese. Please. Promise me you won't leave. Swear." Esme pleaded. "Please."

"Esme, I don't remember my real, birth name. I grew up for years without a name, until I finally heard someone say that name, Reese, and I started to call myself that. Do you think I would leave you?" I told her, anxiousness was starting to leak into my voice. "Leave the only family I've ever had? Do you really think I would leave after everything done for me?!"

Esme nodded, and she smiled slightly. "Okay. You won't leave me, will you?"

"No." I replied again. "No."

"Thank you." Esme said, the truth spilling into her voice. She never wanted me to leave once she had seen me. "Thank you, Reese."

We both walked back to the house, and I put my arm around her shoulder as we entered the quiet house. Edward, Nessie and Bella were gone, and Carlisle was sitting on the couch. I had no clue where Alice and Jasper had gone.

"Esme, you're the best and only mother I've ever had. I would never leave this family." I whispered into her ear before I separated myself from her.

But as I trudged up the stairs, I felt like ice. I wasn't sure if I could keep the promise I had just made. If my father did come, and he asked me to come with him, wouldn't that be betrayal if I stayed with the Cullens? I was born into his coven! Couldn't he say that the Cullens stole me? Couldn't he say that I was the betrayer? Would he let me stay here, or would he forcefully take me back?

Nevertheless, I felt frozen. I walked down the hallway, my footsteps light, until I entered Rosalie's room. I saw her there, sitting on her bed, reading a book. Her long blond hair was slung back over her shoulders. She looked a lot like a fallen angel. She reminded me of an actress.

"Rose?" I murmured.

"Yes, Reese?" she replied to me.

"I need to talk to you." I sat down quickly on the edge of her bed. "Have you ever made a promise to someone, but your not sure you can keep it?"

"No, I believe not." Rosalie consoled as she placed her book down.

"Oh," I said, my voice showing no emotion. "Do you now anyone who may be able to help me?"

"Jasper or Edward." Rosalie said definitely. "Edward is at his house, and Jasper is out hunting."

"Thanks." I replied so quickly, I wasn't even sure if she heard it.

I bolted down the stairs like a rocket, and I ran through the forest, the trees passing me in a blur. I finally reached the cottage nestled in the woods. I ran up to the door, and I knocked twice.

Edward was there within seconds. He smiled at me, but then his smile disappeared. "Reese? What is it?"

"Edward, I need to talk to you." I said, my voice cracking.

* * *

Sorry, I know this is yet, another short Chapter, but I'm really tired, and my computer is being stupid; I'll try to make the next long the longest yet!  
Thanks for baring with me!


	10. Promise Keeper

"Of coarse." he said. "Lead the way."

I grabbed his arm, and I began pulling him farther into the forest. When I knew we were far enough, I stopped.

"Edward, have you ever never kept a promise?" I asked him, my voice soft.

"Yes," Edward responded.

"I'm not sure what to do!" I suddenly sputtered. "I promised Esme I would never leave this family, but now I'm not sure if I can keep that promise! My father is my protector, and he was suppose to be there for me forever, but he never was! But I think I should go with him because I was technically born into his coven, and wouldn't you be stealing me? I don't know what to do!"

I babbled on until I was sobbing, and I fell into Edward's open arms. He swayed with me, comforting me like a big brother would. Finally, I looked up at him, and he looked back at me with though big, golden eyes.

"Reese, you need to understand that if your father left you, he left you because he loved you, and that was the best thing for him to do at the time." Edward crooned. "You know he loved you enough to let you live. I loved Bella enough to let her carry and give birth to Renesmee, and now she is one of the best parts of my life. I wouldn't be able to live without her.

"So you see, your father left you out of love, and caring. He would have never left you out on the street just because he felt like it." Edward sympathized.

I nodded slowly.

"It's your choice if you want to go or not. Promise considered, or promise ignored." he then told me. "It's you choice."

"Okay," I sniffed as the tears started to run dry.

"If you need some time alone, I'll let the others know." Edward said.

"Please. I'll be back in an hour or two." I told him breathlessly as I quickly sat down onto the cold, hard ground.

Edward nodded, waved, and quickly ran back to his house.

When he was out of sight, and I began to sob again. Great violent sobs that rocked my body. I wasn't sure what to do, so I curled up into a ball on the ground, and I sobbed until my heart, eyes and throat ached. My eyes closed, and I breathed out a sigh of sadness.

* * *

My eyes opened slowly. I looked around slowly, my eyes still groggy and stiff. I had passed out on the ground, and I was warm though. The sun was just beginning to rise into the sky; the sky was a beautiful purple-ish blue that began fading into a brilliant red. I uncurled myself, and I looked over to my right, where the warmth was radiating from.

There, was my tan wolf, laying, its eyes staring at me with great interest. I smiled slowly, and I leaned over to hug the creature.

"Thank you Seth." I murmured into its large tan ear.

It grumbled a reply.

I laughed, and I stood up briskly. I shook my hair around, which was a giant black fuzz ball filled with leaves and twigs. I looked around, and I realized that it was the perfect time to go hunting, though I didn't know what to hunt.

Seth stood up, and shook his body around, and leaves went flying straight at me. I shrieked in delight, and I petted him on the head quickly.

"Wanna run?" I asked him.

Surprising, I got a giant wolf-like nod as an answer.

And we bolted off. I ran in front of him automatically, and I giggled.

"Can't catch me!" I screamed at him.

He howled playfully, and he ran after me. I screamed, my scream more laughing then screaming, and we bolted towards the Cullen home–Wait! Make that _my _home. I bolted across the front yard, passing Nessie and Jacob as I went.

"YEEHAW!" I screamed as I passed them.

I heard Renesmee laugh, and suddenly she was right beside me, her giggling was out of control.

I threw my hands into the air and I squealed in delight. Nessie jumped onto my back, and I began piggybacking her.

We looked like quite the parade: Two werewolves, and two haft human haft vampires running around the forest screaming and laughing. But then I looked back, to see that we had even more people running after us. Edward and Bella were laughing as they were gilding behind the werewolves.

The sun was shining as we ran into the clearing that had held the giant vampire gathering a few days back. Nessie jumped off my back, and she landed into Edward's awaiting arms. I skittered to a stop, uprooting the grass as I skated across it. I looked back, to see Edward smiling at me, Bella laughing, the werewolves panting, and I could see Rosalie and Emmett come out of the trees. Emmett winked and chuckled, and Rosalie smiled widely.

I smiled back, knowing that, that smile had been for me. Emmett then guffawed as he ran out past Edward, and he grabbed Renesmee out of Edward's grasp. Edward ran after Emmett, though Emmett was laughing his head off.

"Get back here, you gorilla!" Edward screamed as he and Emmett disappeared into the trees on the other side of the clearing.

"He's never been like that." Rosalie's voice murmured in my ear. "Thank you for making this family whole."

She then bolted past me, and into the trees were I could hear Edward and Emmett bickering. Bella was now at my side, she smile was wide.

"Rose is right," she told me. "He's never been like this; you must bring out the animal in everyone."

"I must." I laughed.

"Reese, thanks." Bella sang out before she went to go meet Edward, Rosalie, Nessie and Emmett at the edge of the clearing again. Jacob bolted past me, and Seth rubbed up against my like a cat.

"What are you? A were-cat?" I asked him, though he could clearly here the joking tone in my voice.

He grumbled another reply, but this time it sounded like a purr. I burst out laughing, and I stroked the top of his head.

"Guys!" Alice's voice broke the silence that followed.

I whipped my head into the direction of which her voice had came from. She, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme came from out of the trees. Esme had a worried, yet happy look on her face, and Jasper looked really happy. I squinted, but then I smiled.

"Hi Alice!" I cried out happily.

"Reese!" she replied, and within milliseconds, she was at my side. "Reese, there coming."

"When?!" I screamed.

Everyone was at our sides now, looking at Alice and I with wide, expectant eyes. Even Jacob and Seth looked interested.

"In about five minutes." Alice told me, her smile was blinding.

"There feelings are quite happy." Jasper lilted.

"There thoughts are calm, and collected." Edward responded.

"Good." I said quickly.

"Okay everyone!" Alice exclaimed. "Get ready!"

I held my breath, though that really wasn't a good idea.

* * *

Ha. Haha! It IS the longest so far; by like, one hundred words! :P Please R&R!!! THNX!!


	11. My Biological Family

They came out of the trees, there strides long, and gracefully. Two females, and a male, from what I could see. The first female was tall, elegant and had long red hair that flowed down her back like a river. She had deep blue eyes that were alert, and ready. She was a haft and haft like me. The second female was short, but not as short as Alice or I. She had blond hair was long, and put into many corn-rolls on the top and sides of her head. She had deep brown eyes, that looked like puddles of mud. The male had vivid gold eyes, and his dark brown hair was wisped around his face, though it was really quite short.

I could also hear two really strange heartbeats. The type of heartbeat the only haft and hafts have.

And I also knew the male. I quivered in excitement, and I smiled. Hopefully he remembered me like I remembered him.

"Anna." the male said as he stared at me.

I squinted. There was no Anna in our group.

The short blond-headed girl smiled. "Daddy, do you think it is her?"

"I though the girl who we were looking for was called Reese." the red-headed one seconded.

"Anna." the male repeated, shaking his head. "My daughter's name was Anna."

"Do you remember being called Anna?" Alice whispered in my ear.

"No," I whispered back.

"Please, strangers, we do not wish to fight." Carlisle said, walking forward with his hands at his sides.

"Neither do we." the male said. "My name is Alan. These are my daughters, Lisa and Melody."

The little blond-haired girl shot her hand up. "Ooh! Ooh!"

Alan smiled. "Yes, Lisa?"

"I know the blond one!" she cried as she frantically pointed at Carlisle. "Oh . . . what was his name . . . oh yeah! Carlisle!"

Carlisle grinned. "Yes. That is my name."

Edward laughed, but then he fell silent as Bella's gaze stopped his laughter in its tracks.

Alan stopped smiling. "Lisa." he said her name. "How do you know him?"

"Well, the one time that I kinda went out with Mel . . . It was her fault too!" Lisa squealed pointing a finger at her sister.

"Was not!" Melody screamed back. "It was your idea! You said 'Oh! Look at him! He's a doctor and he's a vampire! Let's get hurt!'"

"But you said, 'Okay!' and we both jumped out of the tree!" Lisa argued.

"Girls!" Alan yelled.

The girls fell silent automatically.

"I'm sorry for the actions of my daughters. They meant no harm." Alan quickly apologized.

"Of coarse." It was like Carlisle expected that.

Esme quickly stepped forward, taking a spot beside Carlisle. "My name is Esme." she introduced herself. "And this is our family," she said as she motioned to the rest of us.

"I'm Bella, and this is my husband, Edward, and my daughter, Renesmee." Bella sang as Nessie giggled and Edward put his arm around her waist, keeping her close to him.

"I'm Rosalie, and this is my husband, Emmett." Rosalie lilted as Emmett's hand grasped her's.

"I'm Alice!" Alice warbled. "And this is my husband, Jasper!"

Jasper nodded politely.

"I'm–I'm . . ." I choked on my own name. "Reese. My name is Reese." I stepped forward so that I was on Carlisle's left side. "I believe you may know me as Anna."

Alan then looked like he had just swallowed a bug. "Anna," he murmured.

"Reese," Lisa whispered.

"Anna." Melody stated.

Alan stepped forward, his arms outstretched. "Please, if you are my child, tell me the name of your mother."

My knees were ready to give out. Maybe this guy was my father, but maybe he wasn't. I began walking forward, every step I took, I could hear Seth whimper. I was in front of him now, and my eyes began filling with tears.

"Karen." I whispered.

Alan embraced me, and he screamed into my shoulder. "Oh god, Anna!"

The tears spilled over as I hugged him back, and I began to sob. "O-O-Oh . . ."

I could feel everyone's stares boring into my shoulder, but I didn't care. This man was my father, and no one could separate us now.

But then, as I though that, and as I felt two other people hugging me still as my father hugged me, I remember one very important thing.

Something I had promised to someone dear and special to me.

My promise to Esme.

I couldn't break it.

Not now.

Not _ever_.


	12. My New Found Rage

I couldn't feel anything as my biological family pulled away from me.

"Please, Anna." Alan begged. "You have to come with me. You must. I can't live without knowing that your with me."

My heart stopped, but then restarted again. I looked back at Esme, and she face was twisted into a strange expression. I gazed at Edward, but he didn't do anything. I then gazed along the line of people, looking for someone to help me. Seth's eyes were pain filled, and uncertain. I gazed back at my biological family.

"I can't," I suddenly sputtered.

Alan's face twisted with anger. "Why?" he asked in a calm voice.

I took a deep breath in and I began my speech. "When you left me, I though you left me for good. I wandered around for days, looking for you until I found a box to sleep in. You never left a note, a letter, a piece of clothing–Nothing. I can't go through that again!"

"Anna," Alan said gently. "I also had another child to take care of; Melody. I was constantly running back and forth between you two, and when I came back with Melody that day, you where gone. I though you had been killed by the Volutri, so I quickly ran back to where I knew you might have gone; but you weren't there either!"

My knees again began to wobble. "No. I'm not coming with you. I have another family now."

He looked into the sky, and then back at me, his golden eyes were suddenly black, coal black. "You would leave your own biological family for these, these, fools!" he sputtered anger-ly.

I snarled suddenly, and I could hear Seth and Jacob echo my snarl with growls. "What did you just call them?" I growled.

"Fools," Alan repeated, knowing that he was pushing my buttons.

"You know what, Alan," I started, my sentences were filled with rage. "Don't you even dare call them that! Carlisle is a much better father you could have ever been to me! Esme is the best and only mother I've ever had! Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Jacob are the best brothers and sisters I could have ever imagined in my life! Renesmee is the best niece, and Seth is sure as heck better then you!"

Alan stammered out swears in rage and confusion. Melody was completely silent, and little Lisa looked like she was ready to rip my throat out.

Edward ripped forward until he was beside me. "You wouldn't even dare." he hissed at Lisa.

Lisa snarled as Emmett came up beside Edward, who was growling. "I could beat you any day," the little thing fumed.

Melody stepped up beside her sister, and she crouched into an attack stance. "Bring it, vegetarians."

Jasper, who was frantically trying to calm everyone down, shook his head violently.

I clutched my hands into fists. "You can't take me away from my real family."

Alan shrieked with rage. "How could you betray your biological, and _real _family?!"

"I can and I will!" I screamed back.

Seth jumped in front of me, and he snarled. Jacob stayed by Bella's side as Renesmee fidgeted.

"There will be no fighting!" Carlisle exclaimed as he pushed his way in between our two feuding families.

Alice suddenly cried out. "Stop! Please!"

Alan was still shaking with anger as he spat out, "You're a horrible vampire, Anna!"

That was the last straw. I couldn't take the anger anymore. I couldn't listen to this guy trash my family, my parents, and my siblings. I shrieked out a snarl, and I stepped another threatening step forward. "Shut up!" I screamed.

Alice was in front of me, holding me by the shoulders. "Reese, don't."

I pushed her out of the way, and I shook my head. "Stay out of my way," I ordered her.

The tears of rage were spilling out as I faced Alan once again, our gazes locked. "You can't trash my family like that, you intruder."

He grabbed my shoulders, and he shook me. "Don't you get it?! There using you as a tool, Anna!"

I squealed out a cry of pain, rage and agony, and I lunged for his throat.


	13. A Warning From Melody

As I sailed through the air, something collided with me, and pinned me to the ground. Alice was on top of me, and I screamed and tried to kick her off.

"Go. Now." Carlisle said, his voice serious. "You have done enough damage."

Beyond my screaming, cursing and yelping, I could hear three murmured, okay's, and three footsteps hot-footing it out of here. I finally kicked my way free of Alice, but she wasn't hurt. I whipped my head around, looking for the vampire I wanted to kill.

Seth was at my side, his giant wolf head was resting on my shoulder. I looked at him, the tears of rage and anger becoming tears of pain. I buried my face into his soft, yet tough wolf fur, and I screamed. Even though my scream sounded like the scream of a banshee, I really didn't care. I felt Esme's hand on my shoulder, and I looked back at my family.

Emmett had a smile on his face, Rosalie was just gazing at me, Edward was dumbfounded, Bella and Nessie were staring, Jasper was obviously trying to calm me down, and Alice was at Jasper's side. Carlisle was at Esme's side, and Esme had her hand on my shoulder. Wolf-Jacob was sitting patiently by Bella.

I smiled painfully. "I'm sorry; I couldn't control myself."

Emmett snorted. "I would have liked to see you get a few swipes at him."

"It's alright." Carlisle said. "I'm sure everyone expects your apology."

Everyone, even the wolves, nodded, but they only nodded once.

"I really am sorry; I never knew how . . . crappy he could be." I murmured.

Edward laughed. "I couldn't agreed more, though Lisa was quite . . . interesting to read."

I giggled. "She's a little strange looking anyways."

Everyone laughed, and I finally sighed a nice breath of relief.

* * *

I walked along the border line of the werewolf border, and I looked back. Seth was there, smiling, as he followed me. I stopped, and he stood in front of me, and he placed his hand on my cheek.

"You are the prettiest vampire I've ever seen." Seth murmured.

"No," I corrected. "Rosalie is."

Seth laughed. "I don't like Rosalie though. I like you."

I cocked my head. "Really?"

"I like you a lot." he said quickly.

And before I could reply, his lips crushed mine. I went to gasp, but my lips were locked in place. Seth wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. The sun was just setting, and it was like one of those movies, where the couple was always kissing at the end of the movie, but I wasn't sure if it was my happy ending or not.

My eyes went wide as he didn't pull away after a few more seconds. I wanted so bad to pull away, and to say, "Sorry, but we can't go on like this."

But there was a second part that wanted to keep him there forever, and ever. To make him stay there for all his life.

Finally, I pulled away from him, but his lips didn't leave my body; they just moved to the corner of my jaw.

"Seth," I breathed. "Seth. . . ."

He sighed as a response. Though it wasn't a very good one.

"Seth." I said clearly. "Uh, Seth?"

My gaze was locked on the trees, and I wasn't sure what was behind the rustling bushes.

Seth finally payed attention, and he looked the way I was looking once he stopped kissing me. He stood straight up, and he stepped in front of me. I coward-ed behind him.

"Seth, what is it?" I asked him softly.

I could suddenly smell something. It burned my throat to smell it.

I knew that smell.

Something that was at least haft human.

And I wasn't a vegetarian yet. The smell was so appetizing, I stepped forward, taking in a giant breath of the delicious scent. Seth placed a hand on my shoulder.

"We're not hunting, Reese." he murmured to me, his breath a whisper in my ear.

"What is it? Human?" I asked again, just wanting to make sure.

"No," Seth replied.

"I'm a haft. Don't you recognize the smell?" a sudden soft voice asked.

Seth stiffened and I growled as Melody stepped out of the bushes, her eyes filled with tears. She offered her hand as a treaty, like a white flag. As she noticed my growl, her hands went up, like she was just told by the police officers to put her hands up.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she murmured. "But I am going to warn you of something."

Seth squinted in confusion, and I cocked my head. "Warn us of what?"

"Alan." she said the name like it was a dirty word. "He's ready to kill anything and everything in his path to get to you. I think he believes that you have a special supernatural power that could help him."

I stopped dead in my tracks. "I do have a supernatural power; I can tell when bad things are going to happen."

Melody snorted. "I can feel what the weather is going to be like. What a beautiful power that is. He told me to go jump off a cliff earlier today, just after we left. So, I came to warn you."

"What about Lisa?" I asked her, and Seth quickly nodded, and ran into the trees. Going to phase, I assumed.

"Lisa left him too; she was pissed when she figured out that he wanted you more then he wanted her." Melody told me, her hands now falling to her sides.

"Does she . . . ?" my question trailed off.

"No, she doesn't have a supernatural power; she's just a really good fighter, that's all." Melody mumbled.

"Melody, why did you even bother to come and warn me? I mean, if you hate me so much, why did you?" The question blurt out of my mouth before I could even say anything else.

Melody sighed. "Reese, Anna, whoever you are, I don't hate you; that's Lisa. I wanted to warn you because you are my biological haft sister, and sisters help sisters."

Wolf-Seth came from out of the bushes at that second. Beside him, he had human Jacob, who was wearing a frown on his face. Melody shivered at the sight of him.

"Reese, why is she here, and is what she telling you the truth?" Jacob demanded.

"She's here to warn us of Alan. He wants me to come with him so badly, he's ready to kill us all just to get me." I explained.

"He's power hungry; first he had my power, now that he kicked me out onto the streets, he wants her's." Melody told Jacob, though she was wearing a grimace on her face; she wasn't to happy about spilling the beans to him.

"Well crap!" Jacob laughed. "You mean he's going to try to get through all of us just to get Reese?"

Melody shook her head. "You really are stupid, boy. He has his own power; he can make any of us paralyzed at any second. He can make us freeze at any time, and he can unfreeze us at anytime. He knows all of the"–sigh– "Cullens powers, even Bella's. Not even her shield can stop his power. Thank god the Volturi don't know about–" She suddenly broke off, her face filling with fear. "Oh! Crap! The Volturi live in Italy and that's were he's going . . . oh dear mother of pearl." Her face paled.

Jacob's eyes went wide, and he and Seth both bolted back into the trees, but Jacob exploded out of his clothes as he was jumping over the bush.

I grabbed Melody's arm. "Come on!" I screamed. "Your coming with me!"

Melody gasped as I pulled her with insane speed to the Cullen house. I burst through the door, and the house was a bustle of noise. Carlisle and Esme were sitting at the livingroom coffee table, and they were staring at a globe. Rose and Emmett were looking over Carlisle's shoulder well Edward, Jasper, Alice and Bella were discussing if they should hide me or not. Jacob must have beaten me here and explained everything.

Carlisle and Esme looked up as the realized I had entered. "Reese," Carlisle said softly.

Melody quickly began babbling, her eyes filling with tears. "I'm so sorry, Carlisle. I should have told you before, but I couldn't because I was still part of his coven, and– and–"

"Melody," I murmured in her ear. "It's okay. You can cry."

She turned to face me, and she fell into my arms in a heap of sobbing.

* * *

Hahaha. Not really a cliffy this time. No inspriational music this time--I listened to so many songs when I made this there would be over twenty songs listed.  
Dedicated to: My buddie for life, Morgan.


	14. Marian and Sage

I patted her back, and I murmured words of encouragement to her.

"Carlisle," I then said. "What's the game plan?"

Carlisle smiled at the way I put it, but then he answered. "We're not sure yet. We're thinking of hiding you in the amazon, back where Nahuel lives, but I don't think Huilen will like that. Our second choice is we're thinking of giving you a fake name, passport, I.D., and we'll change your appearance. That way, he won't be able to track you down."

"I like plan A better." Esme murmured.

"I personally believe plan B will work better then plan A." Emmett laughed. "That way we can call you 'Virgin Mary'. Hahaha!"

I scowled at his stupid sex joke, and I looked into Melody's blue eyes, that were even more blue now that she was crying, and I asked her, "What do you think will work?"

Melody gazed thoughtfully until she laughed. "I should have though of plan B before. That will work the best."

Emmett grinned. "I'll go forge the stuff." he laughed, and as he bolted past me, he poked me, and yelled, "See you later, 'Mary'!"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh boy. He better not put 'Mary' down as my new name."

Rosalie giggled. "I'll go make sure he puts something normal down." She bolted out of the house just as fast as Emmett had.

My eyes moved to Alice, and she was jumping up and down. "Ooh! Ooh! You'll look awesome with brown hair!"

"Oh no. What have I gotten myself into?" I muttered to myself as Alice drug me up the stairs, and into one of the small bathrooms.

* * *

"Okay. Open you eyes now!" Alice's voice chirped.

"Alice, you didn't give me green hair, did you?" I asked her as my eyes slowly opened.

My hair was now cut into a type of inverted bob, and it was a brilliant chocolate brown color. My eyes were changed from a bright green to a dull blue because of contacts. She had actually listened to me, and she didn't make me look like a clown with a lot of makeup. I gasped, and I whipped around in my chair, and I hugged her tightly.

"Oh Alice! Alice, Alice! You're a genius!" I sang. "I love it!"

Alice smiled her blinding smile. "Thank you. At least your not like Bella when she was human; she barely even let me touch her."

"Hey! That was because you dressed me up like a three-dimensional doll!" Bella's voice joked from downstairs.

I giggled. We both walked down the stairs, and I felt everyone's eyes flicker from me, to Alice, and back again. I then realized that Emmett and Rosalie were back, and Esme, Carlisle and Jasper were gone. Edward and Bella were sitting on the floor with Renesmee and Seth and Jacob were sitting on the couch. Poor Melody was passed out on the floor, a book covering her face.

Seth smiled. "I like it."

"Of coarse you do; anyone dressed like me looks wonderful." Alice warbled.

Rosalie walked up to me, and gave me some papers, a passport, and an I.D. card. She smiled at me, and I knew we were going to be good friends. . . . Once all this crap was over. "Your officially 'Marian Marie Bowmen'. Everyone likes to call you 'Mary'." she told me.

Emmett laughed. "Rose wouldn't let my put 'Mary' down, so I put 'Marian'."

I sighed. "I now have three names: Marian, Reese, and Anna."

"Forget about the name Anna." Alice told me, her arm wrapping around my shoulder. "I like Reese and Marian better."

Rosalie then snorted, and threw some papers, a passport and an I.D. card at Seth. "There you go dog. You can go with her now."

Seth raised his eyebrows as he scanned the pages over. "'Sage'? Really? I've always wanted a different name."

"'Sage Watson Carson', to be exact." Jacob laughed. "Nice name. A bit of a mouthful, though, eh?"

Everyone laughed, there laughs more of a sigh of relief then anything. I looked around at my family, wondering if I would ever see them again.

* * *

Again not a cliffy; my friend ( The one I dedicated the last Chapter to. ) got pissed off when I made Chapter Twelve a GIANT cliffy. Hahaha.  
This one is for you, Morgan!

Inspriational Songs:  
Easier To Run by Linkin Park  
Numb by Linkin Park

Hand Of Sorrow by Within Temptations

And don't ask where I got the names "Marian" and "Sage" from. :P


	15. New Half And Half Life Beyond Forks

* * *

Tears streamed down my face as hugged Carlisle. "Thank you for everything." I murmured softly.

Carlisle looked down at me as I pulled away. "Your welcome, Ree–I mean, Marian."

I smiled slightly as Esme embraced me next. "Thanks, Esme."

"Darling, your welcome. Please come back again when this is over." Esme whispered to me as she pulled away.

Alice was the next to hug me. "You know something? My real human name was Mary. Mary Alice Brandon."

"That's cool." I whispered, and the tears overflowed, and trickled down my cheek.

I hugged Jasper, even though I knew he didn't want a hug, next. I laughed when a feeling of calmness swept over me. "Thanks Jazz." I told him.

He pulled away quickly. "Your welcome. Please don't forget us, Marian."

"I will never forget you." I blubbered.

Rosalie embraced me in a hug so tight, the air escaped out of my lungs in a whoosh. "Oh Rees–I mean, Mary. Thank you for everything."

"Y-your welcome." I mourned as she let go.

Emmett didn't bother to hug me; he just mock punched my shoulder. "See you later, kid."

"'Bye, Emmett." I lamented.

Edward placed his hand on my shoulder. "Thank you for saving Renesmee, and thank you for making this family whole."

I nodded, not able to even speak anymore; my sobs were shaking me violently.

Bella and Renesmee hugged me next. Nessie was sobbing as much as me. As she and Bella pulled away, Renesmee touched my cheek one last time.

_I'll miss you. Come back. Please, Reese. Come back after this is over. _That was what she showed me. She showed me the memories that we had together as she said that in her mind.

"I'll miss you too, Nessie." I murmured.

"We'll all miss you," Bella corrected as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Seth should be here in a bit; he was saying good bye to his mom and sister." Alice told me softly.

As if he had a cue, Seth came around the corner. He hugged everyone–well, everyone expect Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett–just as I had, and he then walked to his stop beside me.

"Now go get on that plane." Esme told us sadly.

We turned our backs to our family, and we walked onto that stupid little plane. He let me have the window seat just so I could watch our family as we pulled up from the runway, and we flew higher and higher, up into the cloudy sky.

It was finally then, when I finally sobbed really violently, Seth wrapped his arms around me, and cried with me.

But the thing that stood out to me was Jasper's words, that seemed to repeat in my brain and mind, over and over again.

_Please don't forget us, Marian. _

_Please don't forget us . . . _

_Please don't forget . . . _

_Please don't . . . _

_Please . . . _

My world tumbled into black just as I realized I was passing out.

* * *

My eyes flew open, and I could feel the breeze flying past me. I could also feel warm, rough fur against my right cheek, and all along my body. I slowly sat up, and I saw that I was riding a giant tan werewolf. I smiled, and I laughed as Seth grumbled a good morning.

"Good morning to you too, Seth." I giggled.

Suddenly, a human smell leaked into the air. I sniffed it, and at once I determined that there were haft and haft's in the area. Seth growled as he slowed to a stop, and he let me jump off.

Scanning the area with my awesome eyesight, I then saw, creeping out of the bushes, were two haft and haft twins, that looked Japanese.

The first one had short black hair, and grass green eyes. She was wearing a purple tank-top, and a mini skirt. The second one looked a tad younger, and she had aqua-marine and she also short black hair. They had to be twins.

"Hi," I greeted them.

"Hey." the first one said. "My name is Xii, and this is my sister Kiarii."

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Marian, and this is my . . . uh . . wolf dog named Sage!" I exclaimed as there gazes stared at Seth.

"Uh-huh." Kiarii murmured.

"So, uh, what are you two doing out here?" I asked politely.

"Hunting." Xii laughed. "Racoons. Yum, yum. You wouldn't mind if we ate your dog, would you?"

I growled, and I jumped in front of Seth, who was now snarling. "No. Flipping. Way."

Xii and Kiarii began backing up, and laughing as Xii giggled, "Just kidding."

Seth shook his head and barked out a laugh until he wandered mindlessly into the forest.

"Oh boy." I muttered.

"What?" Kiarii asked me, her voice raising with fear.

"Uh, well, uh, Sage really isn't a dog. He's kind of a . . . well, a werewolf." I stammered.

"_A WEREWOLF_?!" Kiarii and Xii screamed together, and then Kiarii then yelled alone, "He should sell his fur on Ebay!"

I snorted and laughed.

Then I could hear Seth's voice come out from the trees. "I would sell my fur on Ebay, but Sam won't let me; he's party pooper."

"But this Sam isn't here." Kiarii giggled.

"Okay! Who's got scissors!?" Seth guffawed.

Seth then walked out of the trees, and he stepped to my side, and wrapped one arm around my waist.

"Whoa, he's smoking." Xii murmured.

"He's mine," I snarled playfully.

Xii and Kiarii laughed, there laughs tinkling.

"Come. We'll show you our home," Kiarii lilted.


	16. Death Threat

Suddenly, with out warning, I got that sick feeling in stomach. "Wait." I panted quickly.

I spilled into the world that I knew well. I could see a shadow attacking someone. I knew that the shadow was a vampire of some type, but I wasn't quite sure who the person that was getting attacked was. Suddenly, as the shadow disappeared, a limp body was lying on the dark ground. _My _limp body. Had I had just been knocked out? Or had I been killed?

I surfaced back into the real world again. "Oh god!" I cried.

Seth, who knew what was happening, exclaimed, "What?"

Xii and Kiarii just remained completely confused.

"Seth, we need to get out of here. Now." I demanded.

"Why? What happened? What did you see?!" Seth cried.

Xii looked around quickly. "Come on! We know a safe place!"

Kiarii nodded, and all four of us went running. I had to drag Seth along though, because he couldn't run as fast as us because he was in his human form.

"Seth, I saw someone attacking me. I _think _I died. Or was knocked out. Or something along those lines." I told him, my voice filling with alarm.

"How long do we have?" Xii asked.

"I'm not sure." I replied.

"Do these things always happen?" Kiarii questioned.

"Yes!" I shrieked.

Suddenly, the cell phone in my pocket rang. I whipped in out, and I snapped it open.

"What?" I asked, snappishly.

"Rees–I mean, Marian, where are you right now?" a voice asked. A frantic voice. The frantic voice of Jasper.

"Oh god, Jasper!" I cried. "We're uh . . ."

"We're right outside of New York, New York." Kiarii told me quickly.

"We're right outside New York, New York." I told Jasper, my voice raising with fear.

"Alice is getting antsy. Your future doesn't look to good; you get attacked–"

I cut Jasper off. "Yes, I know. I saw it too." I shuddered.

"Alice believes it's Alan who attacks you." Jasper then said, his voice serious and stern.

It seemed like I lost my voice. "Wh-what?"

"It's Alan. She's positive now." Jasper then corrected himself.

"Jazz, how long do I have? Does she know if I die or not?!" I shrieked.

My grip on Seth's hand became tighter.

"No, you don't die . . . I think." Jasper sounded very uneasy.

"Jazz, what's wrong?" I asked.

Jasper sighed. "I may as well not even try to hide anything. Lisa's right beside me."

"What?!" I screamed. "What the hell is she doing there?"

"She came to look for her sister, Melody, and when she figured out that you left, she freaked right out, because you're her friend. She wants to talk to you." Jasper explained.

Suddenly, I knew why he was talking so weirdly; the phone was bugged. Alan was listening to the conversation. "Fine." I replied.

I heard some shuffling in the background, and then suddenly, Lisa's voice. "Marian, you need to listen to me. I need you to come back to Forks, okay? Please. It's the best place for you right now."

"Okay." I sniffed.

"No really. It's the best place for you right now . . . unless you want your family to die." Lisa told me.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" I inquired.

"Reese, if you wish to ever see the Cullens and Jacob again, you'll come to Forks." a sudden deep voice then said.

I knew that voice. Alan. "What the hell?!" I screamed.

"I have your family as hostages. You'll come to Forks unless you want them to die. You have seven-eight hours to get here."

The phone then went silently dead.

* * *

CLIFFY!!!!!!! HAHAHA!!!! Take that, Morgan!

Haha. Anyways, sorry about this taking so long; I had social to do. :P


	17. Alan's Attack And Death

I have now started to use "half" instead of "haft". I'm sorry for all of the confusion.

* * *

Tears starting leaking out of my eyes as I turned to face Seth, Xii and Kiarii again. "Seth, Alan's got them. He has them."

Seth let out a snarl. "What?!"

"He has Jacob, Nessie . . . everyone. I talked to Jasper, and he sounded wrong. I think he's the first one there going to kill."

"If they kill anyone." Seth spat before he bolted into the trees.

Xii stared in horror well Kiarii laughed, "Well what are we waiting for?! Let's go kick there butts!"

Xii then nodded, and all three of us took off running towards Forks, Washington.

* * *

"This way!" I screamed as we raced across the front lawn. Xii, Kiarii and I hadn't slept, and even when Seth slept, I carried him in human form. I burst open the front door, and I stumbled in. It was completely dark, and I hoped that Alan hadn't killed everyone already. I kept scanning the room for a sight of someone . . . someone anywhere. I finally heard someone stumble at the top of the stair case. I looked up, and saw Jacob swaying.

"Jacob!" I screamed, as Seth barked out a yelp of agony.

"Save them . . . please. Alan has t-taken them across th-the globe. F-find them." Jacob stuttered before he fell forward.

Xii bolted to his side, and he fell unconscious into her arms. Kiarii stared in horror as I saw bloody footprints stomp across the pale carpet.

"Oh god," Kiarii murmured. "Xii, I'll stay with that guy, Jacob. You go with Marian."

I shook my head. "It was a fake name. My real name is–"

"Anna." a deep sudden voice said.

I gasped, and whipped to where the voice was coming from, and there was Alan, standing on the coffee table with Renesmee in his arms, sleeping.

"No! You monster! _Put her down_!" I screamed at him. I tried to stay as calm as I possibly could tomorrow, but I began shaking.

Xii helped Jacob lay on the ground, and then she leaped in a single bound, over to her twin's side.

Alan smiled wickedly. "Oh, I think someone else wants to hold her. Lisa?" he called.

Lisa was at his side, and she opened her arms, her teeth bared.

I stared, and I slipped into a crouch. "No," I growled.

Lisa took little Nessie into her arms, and she cooed to her. "Awe. She's a cute one. . . . to bad she'll have to die in a sec."

Seth snarled viciously, his hair standing on end.

"Oh Anna." Alan said as he jumped down from the coffee table; it spilt into two parts, and Lisa jumped onto the couch. "This had been fun, but I want your power."

I snarled again, and Xii growled.

"Anna, don't be like that," Alan murmured sweetly as he slipped his hand under my jaw.

Suddenly, Seth snapped up, and Alan's hand snapped off with a horrible screeching noise.

Alan cursed, and yelled in pain. "I'll kill you for that!" he bellowed as he backhanded Seth, and Seth flew into a wall, and fell to a crumpled heap on the ground.

"Seth!" I screamed, tears welling in my eyes again.

Kiarii shivered in fear, well Xii snarled, snapping her jaws to show that she was capable of doing the same thing to him.

Thank god Nessie was still asleep in Lisa's arms.

"Anna, don't be like that." Alan said, his voice still a murmur. "I can kill your 'niece'."

Lisa bent her neck down, and bared her teeth as if to prove Alan's point.

"You monster," I blurted.

Alan suddenly grabbed my jaw, and yanked me forward, dislocating my jaw. I yelped in pain. "Come with me, or the girl dies."

"Where are the others?" I muttered.

"They're being taken care of. I have sources, you know." Alan told me evilly.

Kiarii jumped forward, and bit off Alan's other hand. He howled with rage and pain. He then lunged towards Kiarii.

"No!" I yelped as I jumped in front of her.

I flew backwards into a wall half way across the room. My head cracked against the wall, but I still managed to stumble upright again.

"Reese!" Renesmee's voice broke the following silence.

"Nessie!" I cried out, my tears running over.

"Reese!" she sobbed again, as Lisa kept a strong hold on her.

My world seemed to spin out of control as I watched Lisa's wicked smile, Alan advancing on my friends, thinking that I was dead, and useless. My vision began to go blurry, and I though that if I was going to die, I may as well die the good way; killing someone who deserved to die.

I lunged towards Alan's and my mouth ripped something. Alan's roar of agony was the only thing that filled the room, and I jumped back. Alan's head bounced off into the kitchen.

Lisa gasped, and she dropped Nessie onto the couch. As she ran, Seth, who was now fully conscious, bolted after her, howling. Xii and Kiarii gasped, and Xii fell to her knees at the sight of Alan's body.

I swayed, and suddenly, my world went black, and all I heard was screaming.

* * *

Thank you all for waiting for this Chapter. I wasn't quite sure how to end it, so I just chose this ending. You'll have to wait to see if she's dead or not. (Maybe she is, maybe she isn't.)

Within Temptation, you are my muse. I love you, O holy awesomeness, to death, and thank you for inspiring my story. THANK YOU FOR LIVING!!!

This Chapter is dedicated to Morgan, and Rain That Falls From Sky for helping me actually finish this Chapter. Thanks a banana bunch.

Remember, R&R please, or I may not continue this story!


	18. To Be Dead, Or Not To Be Dead

Again, sorry about the confusion with the "haft" and "half" thing. This is the last warning I'm giving: IF IT SAYS "HAFT" I MEANT FOR IT TO SAY "HALF". Thanks.

~~ Danizz1500

* * *

* * *

There was a bright light. I was suddenly floating in a pitch white place, and I could see outlines and shadows of people floating around. I gazed in confusion as one of them floated up to me. She looked so much like the old me, before Alice cut and dyed my hair, and she had my vivid green eyes. I gasped.

"Anna," the woman said, as she embraced me.

But I didn't feel the embrace; it was like nothing was hugging me.

"Mom?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, Anna. It's me." the woman replied.

"Oh Mom!" I sobbed suddenly. "I'm so sorry! I really am! I didn't mean to kill you!"

"I know you didn't, dear. How did you come up here?" she asked me.

"Alan," I said the name like a swear word. "He killed me."

The woman shook her head, and gritted her teeth. "I knew he would."

"I was trying to protect my friends–Oh god! Seth! How will he survive?! How will Bella and Edward ever get to go hunting alone again because I'm not there to babysit Renesmee?! How?! Oh god, you have to get me back down there! Please!" I went to grab my mother's shoulders, but I grabbed nothing.

"Your future is undecided, darling. You aren't an outline yet, so your still breathing, but barely, down there." my mother told me quietly.

I began breathing harder, as if I was going to hopefully breath harder down on Earth again. My Seth needed me. I needed to stay alive.

My mother had a vacant look in her eyes. "Your friends, Xii and Kiarii, are trying to help you live right now as Seth is killing Lisa. Renesmee is with Jacob who has woken up, and he's gone with the rest of the La Push pack to help the others–the Cullens–get back there house, and you."

I gulped. It didn't sound to good for me. "Is Carlisle coming yet?"

"No," my mother replied softly. "Jacob and the pack have just found Bella and Edward."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god."

"There both fine. There now being sent back to the house to help you." my angelic mother then murmured.

Tears began welling up in my eyes. "Am I going to die for good?"

My mother shrugged. "We have to wait; I don't like it either, Anna."

It was like I was suddenly blinking, my colors–my red cheeks, the colors of my clothes, my brown hair, everything–began to fade. I gasped as I saw my pale skin was beginning to look transparent.

"Oh gosh, Anna." my mother's green eyes were filling with tears.

"Mom," I murmured. "I think I'm staying up here for the rest of my life."

My mother smiled. "No, Anna. Your going back! Your survived!" my mother hugged me again quickly.

I blinked in that white world, and suddenly, my vision went blank, and my hearing was cut off.

* * *

"Reese?! Reese!" Edward's frantic voice cried in my ear.

"Reese!" Nessie's voice sobbed.

I then realized my heart wasn't beating. I forced it to pump, and I gasped for air. "Gak!" I yelped as I sat up, and opened my eyes.

I looked around, to see everyone–Rose, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Renesmee, Carlisle and even Seth–were around me. I was in a hospital bed, and I was shaking uncontrollably.

Carlisle placed his hand on my forehead as Alice leaned over to hug me.

"I-Is he g-gone?" I asked, stammering as I shook.

"Yes, Reese. He's gone." Carlisle answered, smiling.

* * *

So she didn't die after all. Hmmm. I was in a good mood today, other wise she might have died. But yeah. So damn cold in my freaking basement. UGH.

Within Temptation, you are still my favorite band right now. I love ya to death! Actually listening to you right now, so ya . . . .

Dedicated to: My two friends who were just "cancer-a-fied" last week. I'm sorry for both of you, and I hope you don't have a near death experience like poor Reese did!

Thanks a monkey banana bunch for reading, and I'll try to update soon. (Which will be as soon as I'm done writing the next Chapter.)


	19. Happiness And An Author's Long Note

I looked up into the sky as Seth's hand intertwined with mine. Thank god that Alan was dead. Thank god.

The stars twinkled feverishly as Seth leaned his head over, and his hot cheek touched the top of my head. I sighed in pure happiness, and Seth laughed.

"What?" I asked, my question murmured.

"Oh nothing." Seth chuckled.

"What?" I repeated, yanking my hand out of his.

Seth pretended to whimper as he reached for my hand again.

"Answer the question first," I told him.

"I was just thinking about when I first imprinted on you, when you came out into that clearing that day." Seth replied.

I smiled, and I gave my hand back to him. He kissed it, and then held onto it like it was his life line. I blushed deeply. "Good boy," I murmured.

Seth laughed again as he let go of my hand, and he bounced forward. I stayed behind though as I watched him look into the starry night sky.

I giggled. "Come back here and warm me up, you space heater."

Seth danced back to me, and took my hand. "May I have this dance, Ms. Cullen?"

I shrieked with laughter as he lifted me up onto his shoulders. I laughed as we spun around like maniacs, and we must have looked like lunatics, because a near by pair of deer decided to bolt off to some godforsaken reason.

Seth inclined his head, and he kissed me. I grabbed his face, and surrendered myself to the love I wanted to give him.

* * *

**I'M SORRY ITS REALLY, REALLY SHORT. I JUST WANTED TO GIVE THE PEOPLE WHO WANTED THE CHAPTER TO BE FINISHED A LITTLE BIT OF A TASTE. I'M STILL GOING TO WRITE MORE OF THIS CHAPTER LATER. **

But yeah. I was working on an other story, "Starry Night" but some IDIOT decided to shoot me down. But yeah. To that person: I DON'T CARE IF I HAD BAD GRAMMAR, AND SPELLING AND ALL THAT SH*T, BUT MY GRAMMAR CHECKER WASN'T WORKING, AND NIETHER WAS MY SPELL CHECK, SO THERE.

TO THAT PERSON AGAIN: AND BY THE WAY, I DELETED THAT STORY JUST FOR YOU, SO **_DON'T BOTHER EVER GETTING A PREVIEW, A REPLY, A DEDICATION TO, OR EVEN A DAMN HELLO FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND I DON'T CARE IF I SHOULDN'T HAVE PUT IT UP ON . ITS OFF, AND DOWN, SO THERE. _**

**_I'M ALSO GOING TO SAY THAT IF YOU DON'T LIKE A STORY, MR. PERSON-WHO-SHOT-DOWN-MY-OTHER-STORY, DON'T EVEN BOTHER PUTTING A COMMENT OR A REVIEW ON THE PERSON'S THING. THAT'S WHAT I DO, AND MAYBE YOU SHOULD TOO!!_**

Hahaha. Most of you people probably don't even know who I'm talking about, but who cares?! We all need to scream like a banshee once in awhile.

I'm sorry to all you good people out there. I just had to get that out; it was driving me insane. FOR ALL YOU GOOD PEOPLE, MAYBE YOU'LL GET A SPECIAL SURPRISE LIKE A DEDICATION, OR A PREVIEW OF SOMETHING JUST FOR BEING GOOD PEOPLE.

Ahhh! There's a bug on my wall; I better go squish it.

See you people later, and BTW: I MIGHT be writing another story, so hang tight for a bit. Yes, it is going to be about Twilight, but this time, it's from a human's point of view.

THANKS A GIANT BANANA BUNCH!!!

~~ Danizz1500. (Or D15, as I'm now going to call myself.)


	20. Underwear Party

**WARNING: This Chapter contains parts with boxers, kissing, bras and panties.**

**So remember the warning!!!!  
**

* * *

We kissed for a while, until I finally forced my lips away from his. He gazed at me, with those giant, dark, deep eyes. I almost began melting away into nothing, but then I just slipped myself into Seth's arms so that he was carrying me like a baby. The stars seemed to be twinkling as we stared into each others eyes.

I wanted to forget everything. I especially wanted to forget about Alan. I shivered at the thought.

"Reese?" Seth asked me. "What's wrong?"

"Ugh," I replied. "I can't seem to forget about Alan."

Seth smiled slightly. "I can help you forget."

"How?" I asked him.

He kissed me again, and my world seemed to explode. It was wonderfully peacefully, just Seth and I. The wind began to blow around us, and I took that as a good thing.

Our lips stayed locked together only until we heard a startled yelp. Seth and I broke off from each other, and I jumped out of his arms, and in front of him, ready to protect him at all costs.

A large gray wolf with gray spots on his back then trotted out of the trees.

"Embry!" I shrieked playfully. "You stalker!"

Embry barked out a laugh and he bounded toward us. He nudged me with his nose before he licked my cheek.

Seth crossed his arms. "You're hitting on my girlfriend."

Embry licked my cheek with his giant wolf tongue again before he barked out another laugh.

"Oh go away," Seth growled.

Embry jumped back, wagged his tail, and he bolted off into the trees again.

Seth rolled his eyes. "I better go teach him a lesson. I'll be back, O Cuteness-Sent-From-Heaven." Seth kissed the opposite cheek that Embry licked, and he bounded off into the woods, shaking.

I giggled, and I bolted after him. He exploded out of his clothes, and soon, I was running after two werewolves. I shook with laughter as passed Seth, and I was soon advancing on Embry. I jumped over him in a single bound, as the sun was now completely set.

I ran blindly through the forest until I caught a glimpse of what I now called home. The Cullen house. I stopped at the front door, and Embry flopped down onto the front lawn, and let out a sigh of air. Seth came to my side, and panted quickly. He pressed his nose against my cheek, and he bolted back off into the forest. Embry followed him, and I knew that Jacob must have called a pack meeting or something.

I walked in, to see all the guys sitting on the furniture, watching the football game. But the thing I couldn't miss was that they were all in their boxers.

I covered my eyes, and yelped, staggering back. There were rounds of guffawing until I finally had enough guts to uncover my eyes. I still kept one of my eyes closed, though.

Edward rolled his eyes. "We lost a bet with the La Push pack. All of the Cullens have to stay in their underwear for the night."

Emmett grinned. "Strip down girl-y. The girls are upstairs."

I stared at him, my eyes going insanely wide. "Wh-what?!"

Emmett laughed again before Jasper hit him on the head with a book. "Shut it! I'm trying to listen." Jasper then muttered.

I slunk up the stairs, and then I heard Alice laughed as I went to open Carlisle's study, the place where Renesmee's scent was coming from.

"Reese, the guys lost a bet, and now where all in our underwear!" Alice's voice cried out.

I opened the door so quickly, I almost shut it again on myself when I was inside the room. I rolled my eyes, and I stripped down to nothing. Nothing but my undies. I sighed as I sat down Carlisle's black leather couch.

Alice's eyes went wide. "Girls, close the window quick!" she then screamed.

But Alice's warning was to late. Our fate had been set.

* * *

Dun, DUN, DUN!!! There's all going to die!! **Screams and runs around like a moron**

But yeah. I'll update as soon as I can!!

~~D15


	21. Dancing In Our Undies

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS BRAS, PANTIES, AND EXTREME DANCING!!!!**

**So be forewarned. (Is that even a word? I dunno . . . .)**

* * *

With a blinding light, and extreme laughter, three figures jumped down with extreme grace, and they bolted.

My sight was tinted with red as Rosalie leaned out the window and screamed, "You are so dead Emmett!" and with that, she jumped out of the window.

Alice was shaking, Renesmee was laughing, and I was blushing deep red. Bella snarled, and jumped out of the window too. Esme looked like she was ready to die, and I leapt out of the window just as Bella landed on the ground below.

At this point I didn't care if I was running after the guys in my lace panties and bra. I screamed as I bolted past Bella, and I was right on Jasper's plaid boxer tail.

"Die!" I shrieked as I jumped onto him.

He fell to the ground, but I then realized he didn't have the camera. I rolled my eyes, and raced off of him, and I began following Bella again.

Emmett and Edward were still guffawing as Rosalie tackled Edward. Edward and Rosalie tumbled deeper into the trees, which left Bella and I to get Emmett.

We leapt over a log, and suddenly, there were giant shapes in the clearing. Bella and I skittered back, and stayed in the trees as Emmett ran towards the werewolf group.

"Okay you guys. I got the picture, now give me the cash." Emmett puffed.

The tan wolf I knew looked directing in my direction, and he barked out a laugh as my cheeks went red. The rest of the wolves managed not to look in our direction.

I growled, and I shook my head as I bolted out in the open. I tackled Emmett, and I managed to wrestle the camera out of his hands. I then jumped back, and Emmett was back on his feet. I fidgeted with the camera, and I deleted the picture of the girls' sitting around in there underwear. I then quickly took a picture of Emmett, and I raced back to Bella.

"Go, go, go!" I shouted at her we zoomed through the forest.

We were laughing wickedly as we bursted through the house, and I took a picture of Jasper and Alice hugging in there underwear, Bella bolted up the stairs as Edward chased her down. Rosalie was out on the front lawn, and as Emmett came up, they kissed passionately. No doubt that Carlisle and Esme were upstairs.

I giggled as I threw the camera down onto the couch, and I watched out the window as human Seth came out of the trees. My eyes went wide, and I almost fell over laughing; he had decided to join us in our "underwear party".

I danced out onto the front lawn, and I held out my hand. "May we dance like fools in our underwear?"

Seth replied, "Sure!" and he took my hand.

So we did dance, and we danced like idiots . . . until a cop car–probably Bella's father–drove up into my driveway. They we ran into the house like we were drunk, laughing and hiccuping all the way.

* * *

OMFG. Poor cop. LOL. I did that on perpose!

But yeah. I got some new shoes, and I went walking in them, and now I have a GINORMOUS blister on my right foot. Ouchies . . . . :'(

Thnx for reading, and I'll update soon!!

~~D15


	22. Epilogue Perfect Ending

This is taking place about a month later, just so you people know.

* * *

* * *

Seth's hand was yet again intertwined with mine. My hair tousled with the wind as we watched, and we waited. We were waiting for the stars to come out so we could star gaze. It was a beautiful night.

This was one chapter of my life I would never forget. I met the Cullens, Seth, Alan, Melody–who was now living near by in Olympia–and Lisa.

And I would remember everyone and everything that happened to me.

Seth grabbed my face and kissed me, and the world seemed to become prefect, and peaceful.

But we never knew, that this wouldn't be the end.

* * *

**Thank you **to all the people who reviewed and read this story. There is going to be a squeal to this story, and it will come out whenever I finish my next story, "Midnight Shadow".

I'm sorry it ended like this, but I had to make it a cliffy. :P

**Thank you again, and I'm sorry it ended so abruptly. I AM MAKING A SQUEAL, SO DON'T KILL ME. **

Thank you (Again, again.) and I hope you all read my new story. It's from a werewolf's point of view. (But not Seth's.)

~~Danizz1500 A.K.A D15


End file.
